AVP: The Foreigner
by Predalien12
Summary: His parents died to a yautja hunter when he was just a baby and haven't the yautja's younger brother had been there, he would have been dead too. The story of a boy who was raised by the yautja and learned there ancient ways.


AvP: The Foreigner

Chapter 1: Death and Adoption _  
"Shh child, everythings alright," Angie assurred her crying baby boy. It was 3:00 in the morning and the baby would not stop crying. She tryed everything. She fed him. She changed him. She sung him a lullaby. But nothing seemed to work. He would not stop crying. She did not know why he was so hysterically crying but she did feel uneasy. All this time while she tended to the baby, she swore that she felt that something was stalking her. She had no time to worry about that. She had a baby to take care of.

Meanwhile, not far from Angie's house, a spaceship lands.  
Zoxeus stepped out onto Earth, anxious and willing. He had waited a long time for this. His first hunt. He heard a hiss behind him. He turned around, face to face with his younger brother, Demoxcyes. His older brother was determined to start his first hunt. It was strange that Zoxeus's younger brother had hunted before him, because older yautja always hunted first, and Demoxcyes was scolded for hunting before time. "You ready?" asked Zoxeus. "Damn straight,"  
was the reply. They both had waited a long time for their first ooman hunt. Their father had said it was a yautja tradition to hunt humans on Earth for trophies. Demoxiyes was one who was always curious. He was the only one in his family who had seen his father's trophy case. Ever since that day, he carried the desire to follow in his father's footsteps.

She had done everything she could, it wasn't working. She was tired and the baby was now crying louder than before and it bothered her ears and made her heart ache.  
Oh where was her husband? Oh how she could use some help right now!

Thomas was on his way home from the poker game that his friend always hosted every Friday night. He had won for once in his life, now he was on his way home to see his wife and child. He couldn't wait to see his wife's face when she found out that he had won the $2,000 that one of his friends had so foolishly bet. He laughed every time he thought of it. He was rounding the corner when he felt a stinging sensation on the back of his neck. He knew that feeling. He had feared that it would come back and it had. About 17 years ago, when he was 10,  
Thomas had been a witness to something that would haunt him for the rest of his life: his father's murder. He had been walking home with his father, rounding that very same corner, when the feeling that something was watching them, testing their every move, struck the back of his neck. After feeling this, Thomas stopped dead in his tracks. His father was wondering why he had stopped so suddenly when the outline of an invisible creature dropped from the top of the building, and jabbing two footlong jagged blades into his father's chest. He had screamed in fear and loss of his father. It had pained him for so long that he had still to this day remembered all that had happened on that painful day.

Demoxcyes and Zoxeus had stalked and lept and checked every ooman in sight. Still no good trophies that the two liked. They were about two go and prowl the other side of the concrete jungle when Zoxeus stopped. He seemed interested in a trophy. Demoxcyes wondered what was keeping his brother from moving along. He saw a ooman male, about in the his late 20s, walking around the corner. The same corner where he had claimed his first, yet illegal, trophy. He remembered the young ooman who witnessed the whole thing in horror. He looked at his brother, who looked at the ooman with his mouth watering. He had seen that look in his brother's eyes before. Even though their life support helmets blocked their views of each other's expressions. He knew what he was thinking. He knew that the ooman was unarmed. He knew that his brother was going to kill the poor, defenseless ooman for his skull. He was about to make a move when he heard the sound of a speargun go off. Startled, he turned to see the ooman fall to the ground, losing an astonishing amount of blood, screaming in pain loudly. Zoxeus laughed heartlessly as his "trophy" fell to the ground, the piercingly sharp, barbed harpoon-like spear jutting fatally from his heart. He dropped from the building to claim his trophy, and was annoyed by the fact that it was still alive. He reached for his spear, walked over to the bloody and helpless Thomas, deactivated his cloak, grabbed by the neck, and made him look directly at him. He then said, "You're screwed." He then through Thomas back to the ground and put the spear to his neck, pulled back and swung. -  
Angie heard screams of pain and suffering outside her window. She turned and saw Thomas getting beheaded.  
She turned away, not wanting to believe what had just happened. Then, she turned around. What she saw was the last thing She ever saw: a bright blue light headed for her. It struck her in the chest, blowing a giant hole through her. The last thing she heard was her baby boy crying for her. She fell lifelessly to the ground. The last thing she thought was that the beam of light took care of the dirty work for her. She already had thoughts of suicide. She had already written a note for Thomas.

"You have no idea what you have just done," yelled Demoxcyes. "You just killed a defenseless ooman male and his wife. You are mad!" Zoxeus ran over to the female ooman he had just shot. He was on his way out when he heard the cry of the baby. Annoyed, he dropped the dead ooman female and activated his wristblades. He was going to kill this abomination of a creature. He made his way into the nursury, where he found the screaming baby in the cradle. He put his face to meet the baby's face. He said to it "Let me put you out of your misery!" The baby had tears streaming from its eyes. Zoxeus was not going to hold back. He brought his wristblades down, only to be met by Demoxcyes's. "You may have killed its mother and father but I will not let you kill it." "Then you will die with it!" Zoxeus swung and missed, then had Demoxcyes's blades streak his cheek through his helmet. He cryed out in pain and came to his senses. Demoxcyes walked up to the screaming baby and picked it up. "There, there. It's ok little one. Don't fright." Demoxcyes was tending to the baby with such care. Suddenly, thoughts of trophies escaped his mind. "I shall take you and raise you as one of my own." The baby had stopped crying. Then, so out of the blue, for the first time that whole day, Matthew smiled at his new father. 


End file.
